The Z Gangs Disney Adventure
by Pannygirl
Summary: *COMPLETE AS IN FINISHED THANK GOD* Read what happens, when the Sons and the Briefs take a vacation trip to Disney World!!
1. The preporation

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was the first day of summer vacation and the Briefs and the Sons were all going to go on vacation together at Disney world. The children were extremely excited, for this would be the first time in their short lives that they'd be going to Disney.

"Woman!! Get over here, I need your assistance." Shouted Vegeta from Trunks' bedroom.

"What is it Vegeta?" Said Bulma, entering the room with a bag full of clothes.

"Your son doesn't want to pack his clothes, and I'm stuck here trying to pack up his things but they won't all fit." Vegeta said trying to push the clothes into the bag.

Bulma just laughed at the sight of Vegeta the Prince of saiyans trying to pack up his son's bag.

"Well Vegeta maybe if you tried to fold the clothes before putting them in the bag, maybe they'll all be able to fit." 

Vegeta just looked at her and blinked, then his patience broke.

"What!? Me Vegeta, fold clothes!?" he said throwing Trunks' bag to the floor.

"Yea, you Vegeta, fold clothes. It's not that hard you know." Bulma said trying to hide her laughter from her husband, who wasn't amused at the situation at all.

"Brat!" shouted Vegeta, as he stormed out the door to go find Trunks.

"He's not here Vegeta, he went to go spar with Goten and Pan."

Vegeta tightened his fists and growled. I can't fold clothes; this is impossible, yet my wife does it with ease. How can this be? He thought to himself.

"Woman, you're doing it! I cannot." He said folding his arms across his chest.

Humph… what was I on the day I married him. Bulma thought to herself as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Fine Vegeta, what else's is new? I'm always packing when we go on trips. Never do I see you or your son, pack your own clothes, it's always me packing for you two! Not to mention the fact that I have to pack for myself as well, the only person who I get help from is Bra!" With that she went into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Vegeta stood there blinking and trying to see if he understood everything she said, for she said it so fast, that he heard mainly a bunch of mumbles.

"Oh whatever, she's a woman, that's what they're there for."

~~Over at the Sons' house~~

"Hey Videl, is this everything we need for tomorrow?" Said Gohan scratching his head, as he looked at his and Videl's suitcase.

"Um yea dear, I think that's everything. I'm surprised, at how quickly you packed this time." She said looking at his impressive packing job.

"Yea well you know how I am when it comes to Disney, I just can't wait to do everything that will get us there faster." He said looking like a child.

"I think I married a big kid." Said Videl lowering her head in a sigh.

"Well the only one left to pack is Pan and Goten." She said heading for they're room to see if they had packed or not.

"Oh don't bother dear, I already packed for them to." Gohan said smiling.

Videl just looked at him (then lands on her head).

Then Goku and ChiChi walked in seconds later to find Videl on the floor.

"Hi everyone are you guys excited about going to Disney tomorrow? Hey!? What happened to Videl?" Asked Goku looking down at an unconscious Videl.

"I don't know dad, I guess the excitement of going to Disney tomorrow was to much for her." Said Gohan lifting Videl onto the bed.

"Oh the poor girl. Well imagine how it's going to be tomorrow, trying to keep the kids under control, after all this will be their first time at Disney." Said ChiChi sitting by Videl and holding a wet towel to her head.

"Yea I know honey, I wonder how Vegeta's going to deal with that." Then everyone blinked and began to laugh.

~~Over at the park~~

"Hey Trunks are you excited about going to Disney tomorrow?" Said Pan, while throwing a punch at Trunks.

"You bet I am, Pan." He said, blocking her punch and countering with a kick.

"It'll be great, I mean I'm only 8 and I've never been there before." Said Pan while blocking his kick and shooting a small ki blast at Trunks' head.

"Yea well I'm only 10 and I haven't been there before either." Trunks said absorbing Pan's blast.

"Hey I'm tired let's get down." Said Pan out of breath.

"Ok."

Pan and Trunks levitated down to the ground were they joined Bra and Goten.

"Trunks mommy just called me on the intercom and she said we have to go home now." Bra said placing the intercom in her backpack. 

"Oh ok, well then I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then, bye." Said Trunks as he waved goodbye and began to fly home.

"Hey wait for me Trunks. Bye Pan bye Goten, see ya tomorrow." Bra said joining her brother and waving goodbye.

"Bye Trunks bye Bra." Said Pan and Goten waving.

"Well I guess we better head home too." Said Goten checking the time on his watch.

"Ok." Said Pan as she flew up into the air.

"Hey wait up." Said Goten, as they both flew off home.

~~Next day~~

It was around 5:30 in the morning and ChiChi and Videl were waking everyone in the house up. 'Wake up sleepy heads' they both said as they knocked one everyone's room door one by one. It took everyone almost 10 minutes to get out of their rooms after they got their wake up calls.

"I'm going to Disney world!" shouted Pan, with her eyes all lit up, and a big million-dollar smile on her face.

"Oh yea, I'm going to Disney world, and I'm going to get sleeping beauty's number." Said Goten smiling to himself as he took his phone book and pen, and placed them in his carry-on bag.

"Oh god Goten you're 10 and so immature, sleeping beauty already has a boyfriend." Said Pan rolling her eyes at her uncle.

"Fine then, I'll get Cinderella's number." He said triumphantly, and walked away before Pan could tell him otherwise.

Everyone brought their suitcases down, and loaded them up into the mini van. It had enough space for six people, and it was just enough, for Goku, ChiChi, Goten, Gohan, Videl and Pan. Once the luggage was in the car, everyone got in.

"Alright, everybody, let's get to the airport." Said Gohan as he entered the driver's side of the car, with the plane tickets.

"Hey daddy, we didn't have breakfast?" Said Pan patting her stomach.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart we're going to eat, breakfast on the airplane."

Everyone suddenly let out a big 'OH NO' for everyone who has had airline food knows, that it's not worth even feeding to the dogs. When Pan saw everyone's reaction, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I guess I won't be eating till I get to Disney." She said to herself quietly, but not so quietly that Goten replied to her comment.

"That makes two of us Pan."

With that they both sighed and thought of how they were going to survive without any food.

~~At the Briefs home~~

"Hey, Trunks, Bra?"

"Yea mom." Said Bra and Trunks in they're backseats of the car.

"You have all your stuff packed in the trunk?"

"Yea mom." They both said in unison.

"Vegeta do you have everything?" Said Bulma staring at Vegeta, who was wearing an " I LOVE MICKEY MOUSE" t-shirt, which Bulma made him wear.

"Yes woman, I told you that already." Said Vegeta in the passenger's seat, with his arms crossed.

"You'll change that grouchy look of your face Vegeta once you're at Disney." Said Bulma smiling as she began to drive to the airport.

Vegeta merely looked at her and grunted thinking to himself 'How is it that I allowed this woman to make me wear such a girly shirt? I don't even know who Mickey mouse is, so how can I love him? So why am I wearing this gay thing?'

Within 20 minutes both parties met up with each other at the gate entrance to their flight. Vegeta and Goku sat and waited together, talking about, whatever they talk about. Videl, ChiChi and Gohan stood together and spoke over how much fun this trip was going to be, while they watched the kids.

"Now boarding flight 530, for Orlando at gate 86." Said the announcer.

"Well guys that's us."

"Yippee." Shouted all the kids at once as they raced through the gate and got into their seats on the plane.

Vegeta, Goku and Gohan were sitting together, and ChiChi and Videl sat together in front of their husbands. The children sat behind their mothers, and their fathers sat right behind them.

Once the plane took off, Videl and ChiChi were asleep, as well as Goku and Vegeta, whose heads were on top of each other's. Gohan was watching the airline movie, while Bra and Pan were asleep. Trunks and Goten were tying Bra and Pan's shoelaces together, and cracking up while doing it.

Even though none of them showed it, at that moment, the ones awake were thinking about, the fun they'd have at Disney, and the ones sleeping were dreaming about the fun they'd have at Disney. Of course Vegeta was dreaming about beating up Mickey mouse.

Then an announcement was made to the passengers.

"We will be landing in our Orland, Florida in about a half hour, Thank you."

So that's chapter one, of The Z Gangs Disney Adventure! Please R&R and I will try to put up chapter 2 soon, cause I'm still working on completing 'the destined lovers' well Tankies!! Ja ne!! ^_^


	2. The arrival

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

After the announcement had been made over the intercom, Gohan had a huge smile on his, and his eyes were all lit up as he began to remember his last trip to Disney.

~~Flashback~~

"Daddy, daddy! I want to go on the haunted house ride." Said Gohan pulling on Goku.

"Uh I don't know about that Gohan, I mean you might get scared." Said Goku looking up at the dark haunted house attraction.

"Are you sure it's Gohan your worried about, or is it yourself, Goku?" Said ChiChi bursting into laughter, and then Gohan joined her.

"Listen Goku I'll go on the ride with Gohan and you can wait here till we come back, ok." Said ChiChi placing an arm on Goku's shoulder.

"Oh, ok dear." Said Goku looking down, in embarrassment, at the fact that he could face some of the scariest villains in the universe yet; he couldn't go on a little Disney attraction.

"Ok mommy let's go." Shouted Gohan as he ran towards the ride.

~~End of Flashback~~

"Oh man that was funny! I have to get dad on that ride this time." Gohan said looking at his sleeping father.

Then the flight attendant came around waking up the sleeping passengers.

"Please wake up gentlemen." Said the flight attendant, nudging Goku and Vegeta.

But they wouldn't wake up, so in a louder voice she said, "Please wake up gentlemen!!!!"

When they wouldn't wake up the woman went to hit Vegeta's arm to wake him up, but then Vegeta opened his eyes, and blocked the woman's arm. And he stared at her, with a very pissed expression, for if there's one thing you don't do, it's wake up Vegeta.

"Uh Vegeta put the nice young lady down." Said Goku, who woke up with all the excitement.

Vegeta looked at Goku who was looking at the woman's feet, which were very far from the ground. Vegeta then quickly put her down and sat back in his seat folding his arms.

"I'm sorry about that miss." Said Goku, trying to be friendly, to the frightened girl.

But that didn't help the girl just ran away to the bathroom.

"Hey Vegeta try to control yourself will ya." Said Goku looking out the window.

"I didn't mean to frighten the girl, it's just that I had a dream I was fighting a large mouse." Said Vegeta, staring at his "I LOVE MICKEY MOUSE" shirt.

Goku just tried to hold his laughter back, as he heard the captain start to speak over the intercom.

"Hello passengers, we are know about to land in Orlando international airport, we hope you enjoyed your flight, and we hope you enjoy your stay here in Orlando." Then the captain clicked off.

"We're at Disney world!!" Shouted the kids from in front of the father's.

Everyone started to laugh, for the kids had no clue as too how wrong they were. Bulma, Videl and ChiChi turned to face the kids.

"Oh sorry guys we're not at Disney yet, we will be soon though." Said Bulma looking at her watch.

"But the captain said---" 

"The captain said we'll be landing at the airport soon, that's all, we will go to Disney after we get to the hotel. Cause it's only 10:00 a.m, we'll have time to go there today, the park doesn't close till midnight I think?" Bulma said looking at ChiChi and Videl, to finalize what she said.

"Yea you're right Bulma." Said Videl sitting back in her chair.

Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra just sank into there seats pouting, cause they wanted to be in Disney already and at that point it seemed like they never were going to get there.

Eventually the plane landed at the airport, everyone got they're luggage and headed off the plane. They all made sure they had everything then, both families went to go rent two cars. Vegeta got a red Mitsubishi Eclipse, and Gohan got a black Toyota four-runner. They both got their keys and drove to the Disney hotel.

"Oh wow, this place is so nice!" Said ChiChi and Videl as they looked at the hotel's gorgeous fountain, in the lobby.

"Yea I know, this is one of Disney's best hotels." Said Bulma, heading over to the clerk.

"Kids, I want you all to sit down and don't move till me and Videl get they hotel room keys, understand." Said Bulma handing the luggage to Vegeta.

"Yes, Mom/Bulma." The four little kids said as they sat down, and discussed what they were going to do, when they got to the theme park.

After Bulma and Videl came back with the room keys, they all went up to their rooms. They had three room keys, one room was for Goku and ChiCHi, another was for Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten, the final room was four Bulma, Videl, Bra and Pan. Everyone went into the rooms to pack and get settled, but the kids were too excited to unpack, you could here them chanting from both rooms.

"WE WANNA GO, WE WANNA GO!!" 

"Shut up you brats, you're giving me a migrane." Said Vegeta as he went to go change the shirt he was wearing, and then Bulma stepped in.

"I know you weren't just about to change out of that Mickey Mouse shirt, Vegeta!?" Bulma said giving him a hard stare.

Vegeta mumbled and said something under his breath, about Bulma and Mickey mouse, and he put the shirt back on.

"Thank you, now it's time to go guys, I don't think we can make the kids wait any longer." Bulma said, while Bra and Pan were pulling at both her arms, chanting.

"WE WANNA GO, WE WANNA GO!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped and then went out of their rooms and went outside to catch the bus that would take them to which ever them park they want to go too.

Once everyone was outside, a new issue came up. Which theme park out of the four, were they going to go to for their first day?

"I think we should go to MGM, I really want to go on the tower of terror." Said ChiChi with a smile.

"I'm with Mom/ChiChi." Said Goten and Trunks.

"Well how about we go to Epcot? They have a lot of cool robots there, that I really want to see." Said Bulma, reading the tourist guide.

"Why don't we go to the Magic Kingdom, I want to see the pretty castle." Said Pan tugging on Videl's shirt.

"Yea I want to see the pretty castle too." Said Bra, tugging on Vegeta's arm.

"Hey I have an idea!" Said Bulma, with a big smile across her face.

"Why don't we split up, since everyone wants to go to a different place we can go were we want, that way."

"Hey great idea Bulma!" Said Goku, picking up Goten and resting him on his shoulders.

"So then how are we going to split up then?" Said Videl.

"Well how many people want to go to MGM?" Said Bulma looking for people to raise they're hands.

"Ok, so Trunks, ChiChi, Goten and Videl, will go to MGM together." Bulma said as she made a note of it to herself.

"Now who wants to go to Epcot?"

"Alright, so me, and Gohan."

"So I guess that Vegeta, Pan, Bra and Goku will go to the Magic kingdom together." Bulma said making her final notes.

"Hey when will we all meet up." Asked Goku scratching his head.

"In the hotel rooms, we all have intercoms, in case of an emergency we can all call each other." Bulma said, handing each group one intercom.

"All right then, we'll see you guys later, bye."

Everyone said their good byes and they all went on their buses, to their destined locations.

~~On the Magic Kingdom bus~~

"Hey Vegeta isn't this exciting?" Said Goku as he was looking out the window waiting to the park entrance.

"Kakarot, are you actually serious, you're telling me that you're excited about going to this little kid land, with all of it's happiness, girliness, and a huge mouse!?" Said Vegeta looking at Goku with a frightened expression.

Goku began laughing at how Vegeta was acting. For Vegeta has never been to Disney before, and Disney has everything that Vegeta cannot stand in the least, only Vegeta didn't know that, he only knew what he had heard, which was everything he told Goku.

"Oh Daddy, stop it you'll have a great time." Bra said giving Vegeta a hug.

Vegeta just looked down at her, and sighed, for he was only going on this vacation because of her.

"I'll do whatever you want princess, I trust that you'll have us do fun things." Vegeta said, with serious effort.

Bra just looked at her dead then at Pan and they both gave each other evil smiles, for they already knew, what Goku and Vegeta liked and disliked and they were going to make them do all of it.

~~On the Epcot bus~~

"Well Gohan I guess it's just you and me." Said Bulma a little disappointed that no one else wanted to go to Epcot, with her and Gohan.

"Yea I guess so, but everyone will come to Epcot eventually."

"Yea I know, I wonder how much fun Vegeta's going to have today, and I wish I could be there when he sees who Mickey mouse is. Cause ever since I made him wear that shirt he's been acting like he wants to kill Mickey." Bulma said laughing.

Gohan looked a bit worried cause knowing Vegeta, he would beat up Mickey mouse if he saw him.

~~ On the MGM bus~~

"Hey mom you're totally cool, I can't believe that you want to go on tower of terror with me and Trunks." Said Goten looking up at his mom with pride. 

"You forgot Videl." ChiChi said looking at a nervous Videl.

"Oh you know I don't really have to go on tower of (gulp) terror with you guys, I mean I could just wait for you three while I buy some souvenirs." Videl said forming a fake smile.

ChiChi, Trunks and Goten all looked at her, raised an eyebrow and said to her in unison.

"Your going on it with us."

Videl's eyes widened and her face paled, and she passed out. The three, of them just laughed at how silly she was being, for to them tower of terror wasn't so scary, but actually a fun adventure/thrill ride.

Then around the same time, all three buses arrived at the three parks, and everyone got off their buses with excitement (well most of them **Vegeta**)

"Well guys you ready?" Asked goku, to Pan, Bra and Vegeta.

"YES!!" shouted Bra and Pan.

Then they all turned and stared at Vegeta, who hadn't said anything.

"Vegeta, how about you are you excited?" Said Goku who was talking to Vegeta like a baby, everyone except Vegeta started laughing.

"GRRR! KAKAROT!!!"

Vegeta was about to strike Goku when he looked at Bra, and he remembered his promise to her. Then he put his hand down and looked at them.

"Yes I'm ready to go to the Kingdom Magic." Said Vegeta rolling his eyes.

"It's the Magic Kingdom, Vegeta." Said Goku slapping his back.

"Oh whatever!!" Said Vegeta and they all headed into the park.

~~At Epcot~~

"Ready to check out the robot's and the cool future rides Gohan."

"You bet Bulma, let's go."

~~Over at MGM~~

"TOWER OF TERROR, TOWER OF TERROR!!!" Shouted Goten and Trunks.

"Yes alright boys." Said ChiChi holding each of their hands so that they don't get lost, knowing them.

"Well ok, guys have fun on tower of terror." Said Videl giving a fake smiling and waving.

"Go get her boys." Said ChiChi , and Goten and Trunks dragged a very scared Videl over to the tower of terror.

Everyone went in to the theme parks, with excitement, and they all could not wait to now begin their Disney adventure.

Ok everybody, that's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I know it wasn't as funny as the first chapter but, this chapter was to help chapter 3 with the humor, when you read chapter 3 you'll know what I mean. Please R&R Tankies!! Ja ne!! ^_^


	3. The Surprises

Hello everyone I'm sorry that I've gone so long without writing another chapter, I had major writers block

Hello everyone I'm sorry that I've gone so long without writing another chapter, I had major writers block. But now I'm ready to introduce to you, chapter 3, ENJOY!!! ^_^ 

Chapter 3 

"No, no I do not want to go." 

"Oh shut up will you, you're a grown women for god's sake, just do it, I'm older then you, yet I'm going on this ride.. Jeez you and Goku are both chickens." ChiChi said while walking in front of Videl, who was being dragged by Goten and Trunks.

"Oh come on, ChiChi, can't I just be scared and not do this, I mean look at that ride, it doesn't look safe." Pouted Videl as she stared up at the 13 story building, then cringed at the sound of people's screams coming from inside.

"Oh yea, now that's what I'm talking about, a ride made for me." Said Trunks smiling and staring at the entrance to the ride.

Then the four of them waited on line with other people as they went up an elevator, and watched a movie, which told the story of the attraction. Videl was praying the whole time, ChiChi was growing impatient, and Goten and Trunks were watching the movie with anticipation of what's to come.

Then the elevator doors opened and a man in a doorman's outfit came to the front and lead them out of the elevator and into the room were they would go on the elevator which go up 13 floors and then, drop several times in several seconds.

"Please come this way, and the elevator guides will seat you in your elevator." The doorman said gesturing to three elevator doors, with guides in front of each.

"I'm going to die." Videl said still praying.

"This will be so cool, Goten." Trunks said standing in front of the elevator door.

"Of course it will be, hey mom, are you excited?" Goten said staring up at ChiChi.

"I wouldn't say excited, Goten, just anxious." Then ChiChi waited till her son wasn't looking and she quickly prayed, for she too was secretly nervous. Then their elevator door opened.

"Please enter and take a seat, make sure to fasten your lap bars and please remove your hats, you might lose them, thank you and please enjoy the ride." The guide told them while giving them an evil smirk and closing the doors.

"Oh god." Videl said as she clenched her lap bar and shut her eyes.

~~At Epcot~~

"Whoa, Gohan check this robot out." Bulma said as she was studying the "Test Track" attraction.

"Hey how fast are those things going Bulma, I mean I actually have to try a little bit to see the whole car move completely." Gohan said as he watched another car race over them on the track above.

"Well according to this manual, it says that the cars can reach speeds of over 200 miles on the outdoor track."

"200 miles!? You're telling me that those little things can go 200 miles!?" Gohan said in surprise.

"You got it kiddo, do you want to go on it." 

"Um, well I, uh well what I mean is, um.." Gohan stuttered while putting a hand behind is head, an looking at the floor. Bulma raised an eyebrow to him and thought to herself, 'after all the things these men go through, they get intimidated by Disney rides, if only their enemies knew this, HA!'

"Oh shut up Gohan you're going on it with me, I'm not about to do it alone." Bulma said taking Gohan by the arm and leading him inside the building were they would go on the racecars.

"Why don't we go on, the Mexican boat ride?" Gohan attempted to bargain with Bulma.

"Nope."

"How about Spaceship earth."

Bulma paused and thought for a moment, "After this."

"Ahhh, well how about the Norway Ocean Adventure."

"After Spaceship earth."

"But Bulma!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted in complaint.

"I'm friends with a bunch of babies, in fact their children, are more manly or womanly then they are." Bulma said shaking her head in shame.

"Hey I heard that." Gohan said raising an eyebrow.

"Well good, now come on and let's get into the car."

The two of them waited on line for about 10 minutes, then finally it was their turn to get into the car, they fastened their seatbelts and their lap bars.

"Why do we need all of this for a car." Gohan said placing the lap bar down over his legs.

"Remember what you saw outside Gohan." Bulma said fastening her seatbelt tightly.

"Oh yea (gulp) that's why."

The man controlling the ride brought the car to the entrance of the ride and stopped them to check to see that everyone was fastened and secure, then he said "Alright everybody hope you enjoy the ride and good luck with your final big crash." Then he pressed a switch sending them off.

"Big Crash!?" Bulma and Gohan shouted just as their car pulled away into the track.

~~At The Magic Kingdom~~

"So girls what do you want to do first." Goku asked looking at the map of the park. Vegeta stared at it also, with a slight look of horror as he studied the names of the attractions.

"Thunder Mountain?" Vegeta said in a confused tone.

"Yep Veggie, it's a roller coaster."

"Grrrr, don't call me that you, you, Gay Mouse Lover!"

"Hey it's not my fault you have to wear that shirt Veggie." Goku said in a ball of laughter.

Vegeta just tightened his fist and held himself back from beating up Goku cause he wasn't going to break his promise to Bra.

"Hey Pan, what are we going to make them do first." Bra said to Pan in a low whisper, while Vegeta and Goku were having a verbal war.

"Hehe, I was thinking about putting them on something that will make my grandpa freak, then we'll put them on something that would make Vegeta go crazy." Pan said with an evil smile, Bra returned the smile then they both faced Vegeta and Goku, who were still verbally abusing each other.

"Excuse me." Pan said trying to shut them up.

"Ya! Well when we were training in the gravity room you didn't take a shower for a week, you know that you make the skunks smell like me, and that's very very clean." Goku said at Vegeta, not hearing Pan.

"Excuse me." Pan and Bra said.

"Well when you don't take showers Kakarot you smell like Piccolo!" Vegeta lashed out, also not hearing the girls.

"What!! Why I oughta…."

"Ha go ahead."

"Shut up!!!" Vegeta and Goku stopped their argument and looked down at Bra and Pan.

"What is it girls?" Goku asked them.

Bra and Pan looked at them "We would like to go on a ride now."

"Oh have you two finally made up your little minds." Vegeta said checking out Cinderella as she walked by.

"Daddy!!!" Bra said catching Vegeta's stare.

"I didn't do it." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Bra got angry then she thought to herself 'that's it dad's gonna get now for looking at another woman, that isn't mom, forget the plan now I'm doing my own plan.'

Pan was about to announce the ride they were originally going to go on when Bra interrupted.

"We're going on it's a small world."

"What!?" Shouted Pan.

"Yea that's right Pan."

Pan started laughing at the thought f seeing Vegeta on a ride we're children sing of peace, love and harmony, with bright colors and happiness.

"Hey Vegeta you'll love this ride." Goku said holding back his laughter.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow "Are you sure about this Kakarot, for if this ride is some gay thing I will kill you." Vegeta said with a serious look on his face.

Goku and everyone else began to laugh at Vegeta's comment, for if he only knew what he was about o get himself into.

"Come one and let's go it's right over there." Pan said pointing towards the large pink building, with tints of multi-colors. Vegeta looked at the building as they approached it.

"Pink?" He said with a worried expression.

~~At Mgm~~

"Oh my God, Oh my God, I'm going to die."

"Oh shut up Videl, we just started going up you haven't died yet." ChiChi said while looking at what was in front of her, as the elevator stopped.

"I think this is were we fall." Goten said all excited.

"Oh no." Videl cried.

ChiChi put her hand on her forehead and whipped away her sweat. Then the doors in front of them opened and they saw all of MGM in front of them.

Then Trunks looked out and then he turned to Goten.

"I think this is wear we drop."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay that was chapter 3, chapter 4 is were you see what happens to Gohan and Bulma on Test track and what happens to Vegeta on it's a small world!!! Please R&R Tankies!!!!! ^_^


	4. Act Of Frustration

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Bulma what exactly did that guy mean when he said, 'Enjoy your final big crash'? Gohan said worried as their racecar slowly approached the track entry door.

"Well Gohan, I don't exactly, know I didn't read that part in my manual." Bulma said tightening her grip on the lap bar.

"Oh no, I should've never listened to you. I should've just waited for you to go on the ride, or I should've just carried you to another ride. One that was less (gulp) dangerous." Gohan said beginning to shake with nerves. Bulma looked at him and began to wonder if maybe doing this ride was a bad idea.

"Don't worry Gohan, this is Disney, what can possibly be dangerous here." Bulma said trying to comfort herself, and then she got worried as the car suddenly sped up and headed straight for to metal doors. Bulma and Gohan began screaming.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"We're going to die." Gohan shouted.

~~At MGM~~

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!", everyone in the elevator screamed.

"I'm going to kill you ChiChi." Videl screamed, as the elevator was plummeting down. Trunks and Goten were laughing and ChiChi seemed to be too scared to scream. Then the elevator stopped, and Videl and ChiChi sighed in relief.

"Oh man, is that it." Trunks said feeling slightly disappointed. Then the sound of metal was heard and the elevator began to rise as quickly as it fell.

"Oh no not again." Videl and ChiChi both shouted, with fear.

"Yea." Goten and Trunks shouted. Then the elevator, reached the opened doors, and fell once more. ChiChi and Videl were both breathing hard and placing their hands to their hearts. Trunks and Goten were laughing the whole way. Then they dropped once more and the doors opened and a guide came out.

"Thank you fro surviving (ahem) I mean riding tower of terror, please come back again soon." Everyone in the elevator got off. Trunks and Goten were all hyper from the ride and turned around only to find Videl and ChiChi frozen like statues, clutching the lap bars and grinding their teeth. With their hair, making them look like they just woke up, the two boys laughed at the sight and Videl and ChiChi quickly snapped out of their "sensitive" state. "Come on mom let's do the Rockin' Rollercoaster now." Goten said, pulling ChiChi by the arm. 

"Rockin' Rollercoaster?" ChiChi said putting on the same face she had after doing tower of terror.

"Yea mom, it'll be fun, I can hardly believe that you did tower of terror with me." Goten said giving his mom a hug, before ChiChi could say, "Hell no." ChiChi sighed and put her hand on Goten's head, "Alright, Goten, we'll go on the (pause) Rockin' Rollercoaster." ChiChi said with much difficulty.

Trunks grabbed Videl by the arm and didn't even bother telling her what they were going to do next for, he thought that she's pass out.

~~Over at Magic Kingdom~~

"Well this is it daddy! The it's a Small World ride." Bra said looking up at her father with a mischievous smile.

"Why is it pink?" Vegeta said disapproving of the rides outward appearance.

"Who cares Vegeta, if the girls want to do it, then we'll do it." Goku said to Vegeta slapping him on the back.

Vegeta gave Goku an angry look.

"Yay! So let's go on it." Pan said grabbing Goku's arm and dragging him on the line, Bra did the same to Vegeta.

While they were on the line Vegeta was observing the multicolored boats that came to the loading area. He wanted to see what the ride would most likely be, and then he would see the boats enter a dark tunnel.

' I wonder what's beyond the tunnel' Vegeta thought to himself as he saw a boat go inside.

"Hey daddy here's our boat get in." Bra said getting inside the boat and taking a seat alongside Pan and Goku. Vegeta looked at the tunnel once more and raised his eyebrow 'if my daughter is putting me on this ride then it shouldn't be that bad' Vegeta pondered to himself and sat in the boat.

"Will I like this ride, princess." Vegeta asked Bra, who was hiding her laughter, as well as Pan.

"Oh sure daddy." Bra said controlling herself, Vegeta noticed that Pan was hiding her laughter as well, but Goku wasn't laughing, obviously he had no clue as to what they were getting themselves into.

Then the boat past a water fountain and then it headed into the dark tunnel.

~~At Epcot~~

Bulma and Gohan were screaming as the racecar approached the metal doors, then at the last second the doors opened. Then the car slowed down again, in the middle of a whole test track.

"Ah Bulma how come were not outside and dead." Gohan said breathing hard.

"I don't know where we are, I think it said in the manual before you go onto the out door track you ride around in the indoor track first, or the testing facility." 

"Oh ok." Gohan said trying to hide his disapproval of the way this ride was turning out to be.

Then the car went over a mass of road bumps, and then it jetted up a hill, and took sharp curves.

"Whoa that was fast." Bulma said smiling, for she was beginning to enjoy the ride, unlike Gohan.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gohan said covering his mouth. Then the car stopped in front of a door and they heard a person on a speaker say, "Prepare for crash test, and out door track run in, 5…4…3…2…1.."

Then Bulma and Gohan looked at each other, the car zoomed right into a door, you heard a massive crash noise and their was darkness for a few seconds.

"Bulma are we dead?" Gohan said as the car suddenly speeded up again and they raced through the outdoor track.

"I guess not." Bulma shouted as they raced through the outdoor track. Then they slowed down and entered a tunnel were they ended up back in the loading area. They both raced out of the car and headed straight for the bathrooms.

"Bulma never again." Gohan said as they headed to the bathrooms.

"It wasn't that bad." Bulma said as she went into the ladies bathroom.

"Is she nuts." Gohan said raising an eyebrow, as he went into the bathroom and threw up his lunch.

~~At MGM~~

"Is this the roller coaster ride?" ChiChi said nervously as she looked up at the building.

"Yep." Goten said getting on the line.

"Where's the roller coaster?" Videl said, actually eager to go on the ride.

"It's inside, you see it's an indoor roller coaster, that will be in the dark." Trunks said looking at ChiChi and waiting fro her response.

"Oh how (gulp) lovely." ChiChi said as she joined everyone on the waiting line.

"Hey Videl you're not scared?" trunks said looking at her questioningly.

"Who me, no way, I'm not scared, not after that other death trap that you want to call a ride." Videl sai acting all hyper.

"Oh okay." Trunks said as they entered the building and waiting to get on the roller coaster car.

~~At Magic Kingdom~~

Vegeta began getting a little nervous, as the ship entered the tunnel, so he quickly decided to meditate, before he saw anything. But then his concentration was blocked as he heard the voices of many children singing. He quickly opened his eyes, only to be horrified, at the sight of children dancing, singing, laughing and playing. All heard over and over again was…

It's a world of laughter

A world of tears

It's a world of hope 

And a world of fears

There's so much that we share

And it's time, where or where

It's a small world after all.

"What is this?" Vegeta shouted.

"All these children singing and dancing, yet they are not even real, and that song, I'd rather be dead then to continue hearing it."

"Hey it's a nice song Vegeta." Goku said as he sang along with the robotic children.

There is just one moon

And one golden sun

And a smile means friendship for everyone

Though the mountains are high

And the oceans are wide it's a small world after all.

"No, No stop the music stop the singing." Vegeta shouted as he flew out of the boat and in frustration and anger he began to blast the robots one by one.

"Oh no I didn't think that the ride would be that bad for him." Bra said to Pan.

"Vegeta that is enough." Goku shouted as he flew up to join Vegeta.

"The music, Kakarot, it won't stop no matter how many of them I destroy it won't stop. I'd rather be dead, ahhhh." Then Vegeta flew higher up away from Goku, and in ultimate frustration, blew himself into the next dimension.

Ok that's chapter 4, I'll try and have chapter 5 out as soon as possible, Please R&R!!! Tankies!!!! Ja ne !!!! ^_^


	5. The Dragon!? to the Rescue

Hi people, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in so long but I have been very busy, anyway I have finished my homework and I

Hi people, I'm sorry I haven't written anything in so long but I have been very busy, anyway I have finished my homework and I'm ready to write chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the smoke cleared Vegeta was gone, Goku, Bra, and Pan just looked up at where Vegeta once was. All the other people in the boat just kept quite for they were all afraid.

"Bra? Did you think that your dad was actually going to kill himself?" Pan asked Bra still looking up, as the boat continued to move as the ride progressed.

"N-no." Bra said as tears began to fill up her eyes.

Then Goku descended back down into the boat to join the two girls.

"I'm sorry about this Bra?" Goku said as he gave Bra a hug of comfort.

Bra sniffled then looked up at Goku.

"Get the intercom." Bra said wiping her tears from her eyes. 

"For what?" Goku said looking at Bra confused.

"Just please take it out." Bra said looking at Goku with puppy dog eyes.

Goku looked at her and sighed as he got the intercom that Bulma had given each group before they left each other. Goku then handed it to Bra, and Bra began to dial up her mother's intercom number.

Then after a few seconds Bulma showed up on the screen.

"Mom we need to meet up with you." Bra said in almost a rush.

"Why? Did something happen sweetie?" Bulma said looking concerned at her daughter's appearance.

"Yeah, something really bad and totally unexpected happened and we need your help to fix it." Bra said out of breath.

"Well okay sweetie where do you want me to meet you?" 

"Meet us at Cinderella's castle."

"Alright then."

"Oh and mom, bring you're orange capsule with you."

"Why do I need to bring that with me, I only brought with me for an emergency."

"Trust me mom with your sex life, this is an emergency."

"Bra!!!!"

"Hey it's not my fault I can hear you every night." 

Bulma began to get angry and very red.

"I'll see you soon young lady."

Then she cut of the line, and Bra turned off the intercom only to find Goku and Pan looking at her with goofy grins.

"What?" Bra said shrugging her shoulders.

"With your sex life this is an emergency?" Pan said smiling.

"Well it's true." Bra said handing Goku the intercom.

"Oh God, at least me and ChiChi know how to be quite." Goku said not even realizing what he had just said.

Bra and Pan put on those typical 8 year old faces of 'eww that's gross'

Then they finally reached the docking bay and got off their boats, when they heard a worker ask one of the passengers, "Did you see what happened to the robots in the entrance of the ride?"

The tourist looked at the man then at Goku who gave him a sharp glare, then the man looked back at the worker.

"N-no I didn't see a thing, it must have happened after our boat passed." The man said very unconvincingly, the worker looked at him suspiciously then let him through.

~~Over at Mgm~~

Videl, ChiChi, Trunks and Goten were getting into the roller coaster car. Videl and Trunks sat together and Goten and ChiChi sat behind them.

"Um are you sure this is in the dark, Goten?" ChiChi said nervously.

"Uh yeah mom, don't you see the dark tunnel that we're going to whip into at 70 miles per hour." Goten said not meaning to get his mother nervous.

"Uh maybe I shouldn't do this." ChiChi said attempting to get out of the seat, then Goten grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"No mom your not going to disappoint me, I want to goback home and tell all my friends about the amazing things my mom did with me on my Disney vacation."

"This seems more like a crazy adventure then a vacation." ChiChi said growing impatient with the roller coaster car slowly approaching the tunnel and then pausing.

"Then I'll tell my friends about my Disney adventure." Goten said smiling.

"I should've said no to this and decided on going to Aruba." ChiChi said whining slightly.

"So when do we enter the tunnel." Videl asked excitingly to Trunks.

"Any second now." Trunks said getting a grip on the shoulder bar. "You seem less nervous then you did on tower of terror, are you feeling okay?" Trunks said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yea of course, after tower of terror I think I can do just about anything." Videl said smiling.

"Well did I tell you that we will whip into this at 70 miles per hour, in complete darkness." Trunks said trying to make sure Videl knew exactly what she was about to do. Videl's eyes widened, " In the dark?" 

Then the roller coaster car immediately, raced into the dark tunnel, twisting and turning, going in loops and plummeting down huge drops. ChiChi was screaming and yelling in fear, Goten, Trunks and Videl were shouting laughing and cheering the whole way.

For 3 minutes, it was twists turns and more loops and drops, till finally the ride was over and they approached the exit.

"Oh man that was so much fun." Trunks said hoping of the car.

"Yea that was better then tower of terror." Goten said jumping out of his seat.

"You know I was scared right before we went off, but then it turned out to be totally fun." Videl said getting up and out of her seat. "How about you ChiChi?" Videl said waiting for ChiChi's response.

"ChiChi?"

"Mom?"

They all looked back to find ChiChi still seating down and mumbling.

"Mom?"

"Buh-buh buh-buh- buh, bu buh buh.." 

"Oh no, I think that ride was a little to much for her." Videl said helping ChiChi out of her seat, Goten and Trunks assisted her.

"Come on ChiChi you need to rest for a while, do we're going to get lunch okay?" Videl said while helping ChiChi outside and to a bench.

"Buh-Buh, buh bu buh- buh buh…" ChiChi kept on mumbling on the bench.

~~On the Magic Kingdom bus~~

"Bulma why are we heading for the magic kingdom already? We didn't finish doing everything in epcot?" Gohan said laying back in his seat.

"Well while you were in the bathroom, Bra called me on the intercom, and she told me to meet her, Pan and Goku there, at the castle." Bulma said rubbing her temples.

"Did she say why?"

"No, all she told me was that it was an emergency and that I had to bring my orange capsule."

"The orange capsule? You brought it with us?" Gohan said immediately sitting upright.

"Yea I brought them in case of an emergency, I mean let's face it, with this type of family going to Disney, you need them." Bulma said laying back.

"True True. But what could be the emergency? That you would need to bring them with you?"

"I don't know Gohan, but I have a bad feeling that it has to do with Vegeta." Bulma said getting worried.

"That doesn't surprise me." Gohan said with a knowing attitude.

"Gohan!" Bulma shouted.

"Sorry." Gohan said putting his hands in front of him for protection.

A few minutes later, Bulma and Gohan arrive at the castle and meet up with Goku, Pan and Bra.

"Alright you guys we're here." Bulma said waving.

"Finally! What took you so long mom?" Bra said giving Bulma a huge hug.

"The bus driver was slow. Anyway what is the big emergency that you sent me all the way over here and with the orange capsule, which you know very well what's packed in it." Bulma said realizing that Vegeta wasn't with them.

"Where's Vegeta?" Gohan said, looking around for Vegeta's ki but he couldn't trace it.

"Well um, that's the emergency. You see Bulma we went on the "It's a Small world ride" and…" Goku instantly got cut off.

"Oh I love that ride." Bulma said cutting Goku off.

"Like I was saying we went on the ride with Vegeta, and when he (gulp) heard the music and saw all the robots and stuff he flipped out and he um, (gulp) he uh.. Well he uh…"

"What the hell did he do Goku?" Bulma said growing impatient.

"ok Bulma (sighs) Vegeta flipped out and he blasted himself into another dimension." Goku then shut his eyes waiting for Bulma's reaction.

"What!? Are you crazy, why the hell would you put Vegeta on that ride Goku? You know how he is." Bulma said in ultimate anger.

"Well Bulma you see, I didn't know what the ride was, and the girls brought us on it and they told us it would be fine, with us." Goku said trying to clear himself.

"Girls!!!" Bulma said staring at Pan and Bra, but mainly Bra.

"Hey it was Bra." Pan said stepping behind Goku.

"Pan!" Bra said mad that Pan ratted her out.

"Well you will get it later young lady, but in the mean time let's get your father back." Bulma said as she took the orange capsule out of her bag and opened it up, releasing the dragon balls. Then Mickey Mouse came from behind them without them knowing it and they summoned the Dragon.

"Hey Bulma don't you think this is to public?" Gohan said as the sky began to get dark.

"This is Disney, people will think it's a special effect." Bulma said confidently.

"Good point." Gohan said looking up as the dragon rose up.

Then the dragon appeared and as everyone looked at the dragon they all sweat dropped for the dragon was wearing Mickey ears.

"What are your wishes… what? Mickey mouse? Oh my, I am your biggest fan I have heard so much about you and I…." Then the dragon realized how he was acting and left a frightened Mickey mouse alone.

"Yea, can you please bring Vegeta back to this Dimension, right here in Disney with us." Goku said trying not to smile at the dragons Mickey ears.

"Very well, your wish is granted."

Then Vegeta instantly appeared in front of them.

"Ugh why did you fools wish me back, couldn't you have waited till after the vacation, and even after being sent back from death I still have this stupid t-shirt." Vegeta said looking at his 'I love Mickey mouse' written on it.

Then Vegeta heard a little child run up to a large mouse standing a few feet away saying, "Mickey Mouse, Mickey mouse, I love you."

Vegeta looked up and saw the huge mouse, with the smile and tuxedo and his temper began to flare, his face turned boiling red and he shouted.

"You!!!! That's it, it is over for you!!!!"

Okay that's chapter 6, I have no idea why I made it turn out like that but I hope you like it, please R&R. Tankies, Ja ne!!! ^_^


	6. From Warrior to Whimp

Hey people I know I know it's been like almost a month but I've been studying for regents and stuff and that has to come first

Hey people I know I know it's been like almost a month but I've been studying for regents and stuff and that has to come first, but now I finally have some free time to continue my story!!! Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 6

After the dragon had brought Vegeta back to their dimension, the Z gang had two more wishes left to grant.

"Please, proceed with your next wish." The dragon said to them. Goku looked around for a quick second and remembered that Vegeta had destroyed half of the, It's a small world ride.

"Um, yes we'd like you to restore the it's a small world ride, cause well Vegeta kind of destroyed half of it." Goku said feeling slightly embarrassed by Vegeta's earlier actions.

"WHAT!? He destroyed the ride, how could he, that ride sings my favorite song!!!" Everyone looked at the dragon with rugged grins.

(clears throat) "Anyway, you're wish is granted, but Vegeta you are lucky that I can repair the damage, other wise your ass would have been grass." The dragon said too Vegeta in an angered tone, Vegeta hardly heard him for he was studying a large mouse with a tuxedo, who was standing near by. The dragon's eyes glowed bright red and the ride was fully operational.

"Now make your third and final wish."

Everyone looked around at each other for they didn't know what to wish for, but then Gohan stepped up out of nowhere, and made a wish.

"I wish for you to send all of us to the waiting line of the haunted mansion." Gohan said immediately looking at Goku.

"Very well your wish is granted." Then they disappeared and the dragon balls once again were scattered to the seven isolated places of the world.

When they appeared in the line of the haunted mansion Goku began to have a strange feeling, of déjà vu.

"Gohan, you asked the dragon to wish us into the haunted mansion!?" Goku said yelling in panic.

"Um yea dad, you see since we had nothing else to wish for, I figured that the only way I could get you on this ride was by wishing for it." Gohan said trying to laugh.

"But Gohan you know that I'm (gulp) scared of this place, I mean it has weird pictures that stare at you and weird noises and (gulp) I don't like it." Goku said starting to cry and he tried to get out, when Gohan grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Oh now this is rich, kakarot you have done what most people would be scared to death of doing, but now your going to tell me that your afraid of going on a ride that even my daughter and your granddaughter are excited about going on!? And they're only 8!!!!" Vegeta said in partial shock and slightly humored buy Goku's behavior.

"Well I wasn't the one who went crazy on a ride built for three year olds." Goku said sticking out his tongue.

"Why you…" Vegeta said when they were suddenly interrupted by Pan and Bra.

"Hey every one it's time to get in the ride chairs." Pan said walking towards the moving platform which brought them to their moving chairs, which seated two people each.

"Ok guys this is how we'll do it, Bra and Pan you guys will sit together in the first chair. Gohan and Goku you guys can sit together in the chair behind Bra and Pan. Vegeta and I will be in the last one. Bulma said giving Vegeta an evil grin, Vegeta caught on to her idea and chuckled.

One by one they got into their chairs and soon they were all inside the ride in pitch blackness, with only slight area's that had minor light. And they would hear shreaks and moans and yells, as if someone was right next to them.

"Oh my god Gohan, what was that!?" Goku said jumping on Gohan's lap.

"Uh dad, get off, it was just a ghost." Gohan said laughing and pushing Goku back into his seat.

"You see this is why I didn't go on this ride when you were a child." Goku said with his hands over his eyes. "Just tell me when it's over." Goku said whimpering.

Gohan shook his head, "Oh dad, your to much."

~~Over at MGM~~

ChiChi was recuperating from the rockin' rollercoaster ride, and Trunks and Videl went to go get lunch. Goten stayed with his Mom.

"Hey mom you finally stopped saying, 'Buh-buh bu-buh bu buh bu." Goten said imitating his mother.

"Not funny Goten!!" ChiChi said annoyed.

"Yea with that mouth and attitude your definitely back to normal." Goten said with his hands in front of him, trying to protect himself from his mother's wrath. "Oh that's it Goten now you're going to get it…" The before ChiChi could do anything Videl and Trunks came with lunch.

ChiChi looked at the food as if it was gold and she raced towards Videl and Trunks practically knocking them over.

"Whoa ChiChi I see your back to your normal self." Videl said handing ChiChi her food.

Eventually they were all eating at the table, then Videl gazed at the huge Chinese building nearby. 

"Hey guys I heard that there is a ride in that big red and black building over there." Videl said continuing to stare at the ride. Everyone glanced over and they were all interested.

"Hey let's do it after we eat." Trunks said taking another bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Alright sure." 

"I heard it's not anything sickening." ChiChi said taking a big gulp of soda.

"Yea you're right, I heard it's called the Great Movie Ride."

"Cool."

~~Back in the Haunted Mansion~~

"Hey Bra can you believe how silly my grandpa is acting over this." Pan said to Bra while they were being moved through a dark corridor.

"Yea I know what you mean, and to think we can hear his shrieks from over hear." Bra said whispering back to Pan, then when they weren't looking a huge zombie popped out.

"AHHH." They both shrieked.

"Hey know we are sounding like grandpa Goku." Pan said taking a breath.

"Yea I know that's not good." Bra said trying to act like she wasn't frightened.

"I wonder if grandpa saw it?" Pan asked.

Then a large shriek was heard from behind them, and they knew instantly who it was.

"I guess he did see it Pan." Bra said laughing.

"Yea I guess so." The two of them began laughing hardly noticing the zombie's and ghosts popping out at them.

"Dad you really need to get your courage, although you shouldn't need it for this ride." Gohan said holding his hear for Goku had shrieked in it, just a few sec. Ago.

"I'm sorry Gohan it's just that, these things are scary." Goku said looking like he was five years old.

Then they both heard Bulma from behind them give out a loud moan.

"Ahh what was that?" Goku said frightened once more.

"Calm down dad its just Bulma, I mean you know how those two like to take advantage of their moments alone." Gohan said trying to calm Goku down.

"Oh yea, well I know Vegeta's having a better time in here then I am." Goku said pouting.

Then they heard Vegeta give out a loud moan.

"Yea Dad I'm pretty sure he is having a good time." Gohan said thinking of what Videl could be doing at that moment. 

Well that's chapter 6 there's only a few chapter's left and in the next chapter someone is making a surprise guest appearance!!! Guess who!?!?!?!? Or just wait for chapter 7, anyways please R&R, Tankies Ja ne!!! ^_^


	7. The Decision

Sorry for the delay, but me being an enthusiast an acting on almost every idea I come up with for a story, it leaves me little

Sorry for the delay, but me being an enthusiast an acting on almost every idea I come up with for a story, it leaves me little time to update, my already started stories. So now on with the story!

Chapter 7

As the haunted mansion ride came to an end Goku got off his vehicle with Gohan he was pretty shaken up.

"Wow dad I can't believe you got that scared, but at least I finally got you on it." Gohan said trying to laugh in front of his father.

"Gohan never again, do you hear me, never again." Goku said still trying to gain his composure. Gohan took a look at Bra and Pan who seemed to have really enjoyed the ride a lot. Then he glanced at Bulma and Vegeta who just got off of their vehicle.

"So you two, did you enjoy the ride?" Gohan asked Bulma and Vegeta with a stupid grin.

"Shut up brat, the ride was fine." Vegeta said slightly blushing.

"Yea Gohan I definitely have to do that ride again sometime." Bulma said also turning red.

Gohan and Goku began laughing like crazy; Bra and Pan began laughing also.

"What's so funny, I demand to know now." Vegeta said, not realizing that everyone had heard him and Bulma on the ride, having their so-called 'fun'.

"Anyway you guys let's get out of here, there's other rides to do." Bulma said ignoring everyone else's laughter. 

Then everyone followed Bulma out of the haunted mansion and back out into the beaming hot Florida sun, of course everyone was sweating, especially Goku. Poor Goku was having a really bad case of body order.

"Oh what is that smell." Bra said holding her nose to block out the nasty odor.

"I have no clue but whatever it is or whoever it is needs a bath." Bulma said spraying perfume into the air.

"Oh god not even your strong perfume is helping Bulma, what the hell is it?" Gohan said using both of his hands to cover his nose.

Then when no one was looking Goku lifted his arm to see if it was him, and to his embarrassment it was. But he didn't notice that Vegeta caught him.

"Oh god, the smell is coming from Kakarot." Vegeta said also holding his breath.

Goku just stood there with a fake smile and sweat pouring down his face.

"Uh, well guys we are in Florida and people do sweat, from the heat and—" Goku tried to explain until he was cut off.

"Oh Kakarot shut up and bath, you smell worse the garbage." Vegeta said immediately grabbing Goku by the arms and flinging him into the little lake in the center of the magic kingdom.

"There now hopefully you're stench will leave." Vegeta said checking to see if it was safe to breath again.

"Alright everyone you can uncover your noses, the smell is gone." Vegeta reassured everyone. 

Slowly everyone did uncover their faces, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, this time dad's B.O was a killer." Gohan said drinking some water.

About five minutes later Goku came out of the lake, with the B.O gone.

"Hey don't worry you guys, I don't smell anymore I had some soap in my pocket just in case, and now I'm smelling like a rose." Goku said showing everyone the bar of soap.

"Keep it away Kakrot, only dende knows where that's been!" Vegeta said backing away from the soap.

Everyone except for Vegeta and Goku were laughing.

"Hey I wonder how the gang at MGM is holding up?" Bulma said, taking out her intercom, and dialing up Videl's intercom number. Within a few minutes videl came up on the screen.

"Hey Bulma what's up?" Videl asked.

"Oh nothing much Videl, we just wanted to check up on you guys, and see how everything is going over there?"

"Oh well everything is alright I guess, but um I think ChiChi is getting a little beat up over here, I think in her case we should've all gone on vacation in Aruba." Videl said looking at Trunks and Goten who were planning on going on the 'Star Tours' attraction.

"You know this vacation isn't turning out to be as fun as hoped." Bulma said looking at Vegeta, who was covering his ears at the sound of Disney music.

"I had a few rough moments myself Bulma, this is unreal." Videl said looking very tired.

"The only ones having a good time here really, have been the kids." Bulma said looking at Bra and Pan get Cinderella's autograph.

"Maybe we should leave, I mean I don't think that our families can handle Disney very well." Videl said looking at ChiChi who was cracking her body, from it being so tense from all the rides.

"Yea I know, Goku is too afraid of everything, and Vegeta doesn't like the whole friendship and happiness thing that Disney constantly represents, and Gohan I know could have more fun back home in the science lab, and I can't take the stress of dealing with them." Bulma said finally letting all her frustration out.

"Well over here, ChiChi keeps on having mini heart attacks, or strokes after every ride we go on, and the boys want to do these outrageous rides. Plus I don't think my back is doing very well after we went on some roller coaster." Videl said rubbing her back.

"ROLLER COASTER!?" Bulma said shocked.

"Yep I know, I'm crazy, me and ChiChi nearly died on that thing, we can't take much more of this." Videl whined.

"Yea me either, maybe we should leave, and go to Aruba, or just go back home." Bulma said, slightly disappointed, but feeling that it was the best thing to do.

"Well I'll ask everyone over here if they want to go home, and you ask everyone over there what they want to do and then I'll get back to you Videl ok?"

"Sure thing Bulma, later." Then Videl clicked off and Bulma faced everyone.

"Hey everybody, I have a question for all of you."

Everyone stared at Bulma.

"What is it Bulma?" Goku asked putting the soap back in his pocket.

"Do you guys want to go back home?"

Everyone was silent.

~~Over at MGM~~

"Hey everyone, I just got of the intercom with Bulma and I need to ask you guys something." Videl said walking over to the bench where everyone was seated.

"What is it Videl?" ChiChi said looking half conscious.

"Do you guys want to leave and go back home?"

Once again everyone was silent.

Alright that's chapter 7, I wrote this chapter for I don't know whither to continue the story or end it now. Please review and tell me what you think I should, Tankies! Ja ne!! ^_^


	8. Say What!?

Okay I'm back with this fic! I know I know major delay, but so much has happened and I have started other fics and well the insanity is just overwhelming me and only now have I captured some of my sanity and I am managing to continue this fic which I have neglected…I'm sorry ficcie!

Chapter 8

Everyone was silent as Videl asked them if they wanted to go back home. Trunks knew he didn't want to leave, they had just arrived at Disney that very day, the only way they were leaving was over his dead body. Goten felt the same way, no one was leaving Disney until there vacation time was up. ChiChi's eyes brightened up with hope, perhaps she could actually manage to squeeze her Aruba vacation in if they left Disney tonight.

"Well you guys?" Videl asked impatiently.

"I'm not leaving Videl!" Trunks said crossing his arms Vegeta style. "Yea I 'm not leaving either Videl!" Goten said standing beside Trunks.

Videl sighed, and she put her hand up to stop ChiChi from saying that everyone was leaving no matter what. But tat would upset the boys and Videl was in no mood to handle there attitudes.

"All right boys, let's go to the magic kingdom to meet up with the rest of the gang so we can all be together." Videl told the two little boy's, they both nodded their heads with smiles relieved that they were not going home yet. ChiChi got up form her bench and walked alongside Videl, ChiChi was grateful that the bus ride to the magic kingdom would not practically break her bones.

~Magic Kingdom~

"NO!" Pan And Bra shouted. Everyone looked down at the two little girls with pouting faces.

"I'm guessing that you two don't want to leave." Bulma said.

Pan and Bra both nodded their heads.

"Well guys looks like we stay for the girls seem to want to stay and I'm sure the boys do to." 

Vegeta did not want to stay at all, but then he remembered that he wasn't leaving until he found that overgrown mouse and blasted him into the next dimension.

"I agree with the children, we should stay." Gohan said, "I haven't been here in many years and we just got here today, it would be stupid to leave now."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then Bulma looked over to her left and she saw TOMORROW LAND. Her eyes lit up for it was a future land, and she wanted to go check it out. "Come on every one let's go over to that future land place." Bulma announced and everyone went with her. Pan and Bra looked around and were surprised when they saw a garbage can that actually moved and picked up garbage, it was also following Vegeta.

"Get away from me you over grown tin can." Vegeta shouted as he kicked the can halfway across TOMORROW LAND.

"Daddy!" Bra shouted, displeased with her fathers behavior.

"What!?" Vegeta asked, Bra just rolled her eyes.

"Hey look over there everyone." Goku shouted as he pointed to an attraction that had a long line. "Let's do that, for whatever it is it must be pretty good if the line is so long." Goku said. Everyone looked at the attraction Goku was talking about. "Well where's the name of it?" Bulma asked.

Goku shrugged, "I don't know but let's just do it anyway."

Everyone saw no reason as to not go on it so they went through the entrance and waited online.

Not to long after that ChiChi, Videl, Goten and Trunks had found the gang waiting on line.

"Hey you guys finally made it." Gohan said.

"Yep finally." Videl replied.

"Come on over the rail and join us you guys." Bulma said helping Videl and ChiChi over the rail, Goten and Trunks just slipped under it.

A person behind them saw the four cut in line, "Hey they're not allowed to…" Vegeta turned around at the man who began to protest and gave him a hard icy glare. "What was that you were saying?" The man grew stiff and pale, obviously he was petrified of Vegeta, "I was going to say that you're not allowed to only let four people cut ahead…it's usually five." The man replied still petrified, Vegeta glared at him then smirked, "That's what I thought you'd say." Then he turned back around.

"Hey you guys are you sure we want to do this ride?" ChiChi asked nervously.

Everyone looked at her wondering why she seemed so tense all of a sudden.

"Sure we want to do this ChiChi, why on earth not?" Bulma asked.

"Cause the name of the attraction is alien encounter!" ChiChi said in a nervous tone, for she had heard about this attraction and she did not like what she heard at all.

"Aliens?" Vegeta asked.

"Why is it named that for?" Gohan asked.

"Well I heard that in this ride people go in, but they don't come out. I also heard that on this thing they unleash a wild carnivorous alien into the crowd and he even it's a person or two. People say that the victims blood splat's all over you." ChiChi replied.

Everyone just stood there freaked out.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds ChiChi." Goku said reassuringly.

"Want a bet?" ChiChi said.

"Well if anything does happen and the alien get's out of control, Vegeta and I will blast him ok?" Goku said meaning every word he said. He then looked at Vegeta, "You'll help me blast the alien right Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded in response, Bra and Pan were now frightened, of course Trunks and Goten could wait and they were prepared to fight inside if necessary. The the door opened and the next group of people were sent in.

"Come on you guys let's get in." Bulma told them as all ten of them went inside to begin the attraction.

Ok that's chapter 8 short I know but chapter 8 was just meant to end chapter 7 and begin the dilemma of chapter 9 anyways please review and I should have this story completed soon! Ja ne! ^_^


	9. Great Show

A/N: I have been working on this Disney fic for so long already that I feel bad that I've neglected it so much (sighs) well I'm glad you guys enjoy it so much! So that is why I'm trying to finish it up as soon as possible! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or Walt Disney world but I do own this fic!

Chapter 9

The doors to the alien encounter attraction opened and the Z gang was apart of the group entering the building. 

"Where's the alien?" Goku asked scratching his head.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Obviously we're not up to that part yet…I mean I'm sure it's nothing you guys. If there is an alien it can't be real! Or if it is…then it must not be harmful."

ChiChi looked at Bulma with blank look, "MUST NOT BE HARMFUL! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT EATING PEOPLE IS NOT HARMFUL!"

Everyone just looked at ChiChi and blinked.

"OK." Bulma said, "ChiChi calm down."

Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan were in their little group just standing around waiting for something to happen. The room was rather large, there were too televisions in each front corner of the room right by some doors that led to the next room.

Suddenly the lights began to grow dim, "What is going on?" Vegeta said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Calm down Vegeta, the attraction is starting." Gohan said putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Then everyone glanced at one of the two television sets, then a lady appeared on the screen…she was green and bald.

"Hey she looks like she could be Piccolo's mom." Goku said.

"Goku!" ChiChi scolded.

"What? She does." He whined.

The lady on the screen was explaining to the crowd that they would witness an experiment, which involves transporting someone from planet to planet. Then she said her goodbyes and told everyone to go into the next room. The lights went back on and everyone went through the doors that led to a big circular room with chairs and a large covered tube in the center of the room. (A/N: I'm skipping the room before that because I don't want to write it in, so I went straight to the last room)

"Come on everyone let's take a seat." Gohan said as he headed for the front row.

"I'll stand…if there's an alien in here I'll blast him." Vegeta said leaning against a wall.

"Daddy I want you with me…please sit with me and mommy." Bra pleaded, for she was a little frightened, Vegeta sighed for he could never say no to his little princess, even though it got him killed already.

The whole gang took up one side of the front row, and soon the exits were closed and shoulder harness's were lowered on top of everyone.

Vegeta looked at the harness, "What's this? Get it off!" Vegeta shouted.

"Quiet Vegeta1 This is part of the attraction." Bulma whispered to him.

"Yea and this is how people get eaten alive and then die!" ChiChi whined.

Goku took her hand into his trying to calm her down, and for the most part it worked, until the lights went out. The room was pitch black but you could hear the people mumbling and whispering, then the television set in the room went on.

The same woman from before was on the screen she began to talk to everyone.

"Hey it's Piccolo's mom again!" Goku said happily.

"SHUT UP GOKU!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry." 

Then the woman began to speak, "Hello future scientists, you are now about to witness and experience the newest intergalactic scientific achievement. My boss shall be transported to your planet, he shall come out in the tube in the center of your room."

"What about the alien?" Trunks asked, Goten who was seated next to him.

"Maybe he's the alien they're talking about." Goten replied.

"Aww man, he's nothing of a challenge or someone who would hurt anyone." Trunks said a little disappointed.

Then the boss came on the screen, "Hello everyone in order for me to transport to were you are I need a volunteer from over there to transport to where I am, so the computer shall select someone."

Then a red laser light began scanning the room shining it's light upon people, finally it stopped and it landed on Vegeta.

"Volunteer selected." Replied a computerized voice.

"Oh hell no." Vegeta said trying to get out of his chair.

"Stop it Vegeta." Bulma whispered to him.

The people in the room laughed at Vegeta's remark, assuming he was trying to be funny.

"What are you people laughing at?" Vegeta replied with a growl, everyone kept laughing. Then it settled down when the boss began to speak, "I shall now enter the transport tube and I shall arrive in your room in a matter of seconds."  
Then the boss went into the tube, a lot of smoke and light came form the tube and within second he was gone. (A/N: For anyone who has never done this ride, the boss and lady aliens are being viewed from a screen in the room on the ceiling k)

Vegeta huffed, "Saiyans had that technology down pact a very long time ago."

Then suddenly alarms began to go off and the lady on the other screen was saying that something went wrong.

"Daddy I'm scared." Pan said to Gohan.

"Oh no we lost him on another planet, quick lock on to his position and beam him to earth." Said the lady on the screen to one of her workers.

"Bulma what's going on?" Videl asked.

Bulma merely shrugged.

"I have a lock on something it must be him." Said the worker on the screen.

"Good then bring him to earth." Shouted the lady.

"Done! He's being sent over there now." Replied the worker.

ChiChi sighed, "Oh thank god! That's all it is, a harmless alien that resembles Piccolo comes here…thank Dende."

"See ChiChi I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Goku said.

Suddenly the lady began to speak again the lights were still out in the room, "Wait a sec, the boss isn't a carnivorous species…and with wings?"

Suddenly a red light began to flash on and off in the room, a computerized voice continued shouting, "WARNING! DANGER! EVACUATE!"

"That's we're blasting out of here now!" Vegeta shouted.

"No Vegeta we can't I'm sure there is nothing wrong."

"Like there's nothing wrong!" He replied.

Suddenly the tube in the center of the room had smoke coming out of it and a large roar was heard from inside, "Oh Dende!" ChiChi whined.

Trunks and Goten looked on with curiosity and Pan and Bra had there eyes closed.

Suddenly through the glass and fog there was the form of a huge alien creature that was raging out of control. The woman on the screen began speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen don't panic, we shall remove the creature as soon as possible, do not worry he can't break through the glass."

Suddenly the lights went out and the sound of shattering glass was heard, the Z gang felt glass fall on them since they were in the front row they had the best view and felt everything.

"Oh no he got out." Shouted the lady.

The sound of the monster/alien roaming and flying through the room was loud and clear…you heard people screaming and shouting. 

"Kakarot can u see him?" Vegeta yelled.

"No I can't I'm trying to though so I can blast him, he's going to hurt these innocent people."

"Quick let's break loose from these harnesses." Vegeta instructed.

Suddenly Vegeta felt something grabbing his harnesses and breathing in back of his neck. He then growled and broke free from the harness, Goku got free right after him, the two of them flew into the air scanning for the alien. 

Down below no on had realized that Vegeta and Goku were loose, until the lights went on.

"The alien is in the room somewhere and we need to get him back into the tube." Shouted the lady.

As the lights went on Goku and Vegeta were spotted by the whole crowd up in the air, "Hey cool effects." One man from the crowd shouted.

"Vegeta! Goku! Get down now!" Bulma shouted, _::how'd those two get out?::_ She thought, then she looked over at Vegeta's seat and saw it broken. "Oh no wonder…he's saiyan."

The Z gang down below could not believe that Goku and Vegeta were making their powers public, but to the audience it was looking like part of the attraction.

"Vegeta you go that way I'll go this way, when you find the creature blast it!" Goku instructed.

"Goku! You get down here right now!" ChiChi shouted, but he ignored her.

Suddenly the lights went out again, but you could still hear Goku and Vegeta planning their strategies, "Vegeta you see him?"

Suddenly the alien was heard throughout the room again, "I can't sense him anywhere, how is that possible?" Vegeta shouted.

Shortly after a man was heard screaming, it sounded like the alien had eaten him, "Oh my god, I was right! We're going to die…Goku kick ass up there do you hear me!" ChiChi shouted.

Then people in the audience were following along, "Yea come on you guys save us." Shouted people in the crowd.

Vegeta and Goku blasted a few areas were they thought they had seen the alien, they made sure not to hit anyone.

"Vegeta he's killed someone!" Goku shouted, Vegeta looked sown into the crowd his heart was in his throat he thought that perhaps his family might have been eaten, but he was relieved that he sensed that they were ok.

"Where is this creature?" Vegeta asked.

"Over there!" Shouted a woman in the crowd.

Vegeta looked over to were the woman pointed from her chair, the alien was back in the tube.

"Kakarot there he is, let's blast him!" Shouted Vegeta.

"Alright, do it now!" Goku shouted.

The crowd began shouting and cheering, Vegeta and Goku then aimed for the alien and were ready to blast it as they powered up.

The woman on the screen began to speak, "Quickly transport him back out!" She shouted, suddenly smoke began to surround the tube as the giant alien was inside.

Vegeta and Goku were ready to blast it, "Now Vegeta!" Goku shouted, then they both let their blasts out.

The audience was cheering, some gasped in shock and amazement, "Got him!" The woman from the screen said.

The blasts reached the tube, and went right into the exit doors opening them up.

"Yes we got him Vegeta!" Goku said feeling triumphant.

Vegeta snorted and levitated down.

"Sorry about that people, we hope you enjoyed viewing our test experiment…" The shoulder harnesses were then lifted off of the people…"please exit to you left and enjoy the rest of your day.

"Vegeta look at this room, there's holes in the wall and the tube is destroyed." Bulma shouted.

"Geez dad Goten and I wanted to get a chance to blast the alien." Trunks said with a disappointed face.

"I'm glad that's over and that you and Vegeta were here to save us grandpa." Pan said giving him a big hug.

Different groups in the crowd kept on talking about how great the special effects were, and how the men flying in the air looked like they were really flying. Others were talking about how good the acting was from Goku and Vegeta, and that they did a really good job.

Suddenly Disney workers entered the room to help people out, when they saw the mess of the room they freaked, "What the hell happened in here? Is everyone alright?" The man shouted from the doorway.

Everyone shouted "Yea."

Another guy shouted, "Great effects man! I'm definitely doing this again!" 

The worker looked at the man with a puzzled expression, he knew the effects weren't that good. Then he looked at the wholes in the walls and the tube, which was now practically in ruins. "What the hell happened?"

The Z gang went through the exit, of course Vegeta and Goku got complimented on their so called 'performance' by the people who were inside with them. Goku and Vegeta were confused of course, "Kakarot, why do these people say things like 'it was so believable, and great acting! What the hell is acting?" Vegeta asked incredibly confused.

"I don't know Vegeta, but at least they're happy that we saved them from the alien."

Bulma over heard the conversation _::Oh my god! The people thought that Vegeta and Goku were part of some kind of show! HAHA! I don't believe it, the alien wasn't real, noon of what was happening was real! And Vegeta and Goku totally bought into it! Haha! Oh my god!::_

LoL the alien encounter attraction was a lot better then what I probably made it come out to be. And it gave me the help to write this chapter so, THANK YOU ALIEN ENCOUNTER! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! R&R next chapter may be the last chapter so…Ja ne!


	10. Can't beat them...join them

A/N: Hey people how are you? I'm fine thank you! LoL Anyways…this is the final chapter of this fic! This'll be the second fic I've finished that is not one chapter long! Hehe (sweatdrops) oh well what can I do? Anyways please read and enjoy and review…I mean this is the last chapter after all…give it credit…pretty please!

Chapter 10

The whole gang was now a bit more relaxed after Goku and Vegeta's little performance in Alien Encounter. Bulma still couldn't help but laugh about it, she knew deep down that her family was having the best vacation out of everyone in a very strange sort of way. No one can say that their husband literally took over a Disney attraction and made it a sensational hit! The alien encounter line tripled in length since word of Vegeta and Goku's performance got out! The day was now turning into night and the gang was trying to decide on what to do next.

"So guys what do you all want to do now, I mean there is a huge list." Gohan said taking out the Disney map. Everyone glanced around the park searching for things to do, Bra then heard a rumble and a bunch of screams, and she looked over and saw 'Splash Mountain' her eyes sparkled with delight. "Hey everybody, let's do that over there!" Bra shouted.

Everyone glanced over and saw 'Splash Mountain', which was a log ride with a nice fifty-foot drop.

"Looks like fun…alright then lets do that." Bulma said, and everyone walked over to the attraction.

After an hour of waiting online, they made their way to the logs the gang took up a whole log, in the front row was Videl, Gohan and Pan in between them, in the second row was Goku, ChiChi and Goten in the middle, in the third row was Trunks, Bra and Bulma in the middle, in the last row was…Vegeta.

As the ride began it was quaint, no happy singing or anything that would make Vegeta go over the top, there was a quick drop and then they went into a dark tunnel. All of a sudden there was cute robotic animals and SINGING!

'Everybody gots a laughing place 

_a laughing place_

_to go go go_

_in and out and upside down_

_and you'll find yours I know know know'_

Bulma quickly looked over at Vegeta to see if he looked like he was about to explode, but to her surprise she found Vegeta reading 'Vogue Magazine' with two earplugs inserted in each ear.

Bulma sighed and shook her head, as they approached the big drop, Bulma tried to warn Vegeta but he didn't hear her, as they reached the top, it was then that Vegeta realized it, and within a second they dropped.

When the ride was over everyone went to go check out their picture on the screen, when theirs came on the screen they all laughed. Videl, Gohan and Pan came out cool. They gave the camera two thumbs up with a smile and a wink.

Goku, ChiChi and Goten came out having their hands up with the peace sign and big cheesy grins. (A Son family trait)

Bulma, Bra and Trunks all stuck their tongues out at the camera and made goofy faces. But everyone got the real laugh from how Vegeta came out all alone in the back seat. Vegeta had a look of pure terror on his face; he looked like he had been screaming at the top of his lungs. His hands were up and his Vogue magazine went flying right above him as well as his earplugs. He obviously wasn't expecting the drop at that moment.

Bulma then raced over to the counter, "Hi I'd like to get picture 837."

As the guy handed it to her he was hiding his laughter and Bulma smiled, "This is what I call future blackmail."

When she got back to everyone they were still laughing and pointing at Vegeta, "What were you doing with a Vogue magazine Vegeta?" Videl asked. Vegeta growled, and everyone laughed even harder. Poor Vegeta was not in the best of moods, his day was going so bad, first he is forced to wear an 'I love Mickey Mouse T-shirt' then he goes on 'It's a small world' and dies, then he fights an unseen alien and now he gets humiliated in a picture, could the day go any worse for him? He wanted to relieve his tension.

"Hey mommy, look over there its him! I'm gonna go get his autograph!" Bra said as she grabbed her autograph book. Goten, Trunks and Pan did the same and raced away. 

"Woman where are the brats running off to?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh they went to go get Mickey Mouse's autograph." Bulma said, not realizing what she just started.

Vegeta gazed in the direction Bulma pointed too, his blood began to boil and his face was as red as Mickey's pants, "AHHHH YOU!!!" He shouted in a crazy rage. Everyone glanced over at Vegeta as he charged over at the helpless and innocent mouse. "Vegeta no!" Shouted Bulma and Goku.

Suddenly Vegeta powered up and he began to shoot thousands of ki blasts in every direction.

**View of Magic Kingdom from Above**

You could see blasts from Frontier Land from high above the magic kingdom then suddenly a huge dome of energy engulfs the magic kingdom.

**Back to normal view**

Vegeta is panting hard and everyone had ducked for cover, he then sees poor Mickey Mouse lying on the ground. "Haha I have done it I have gotten my revenge!"

The Z gang walked over to Vegeta, Vegeta is looking like a mad man on holiday. The Magic Kingdom wasn't destroyed; it was just looking a "bit" banged up. "Oh Vegeta how could you?" Bulma said still stunned at Vegeta's behavior.

Vegeta was still laughing to himself thinking he won; suddenly he pauses as he sees Mickey Mouse stir slightly, and then Mickey rose to his feet shaking his head. "What! How can this be? He should be dead!"

Bra giggled, "Daddy don't you know anything about Mickey, he will never die, he will be around forever!"

Vegeta's eye began to twitch, and then there was a moment of absolute silence as everybody watched Vegeta then suddenly…

**View of Magic Kingdom from Above**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , I HATE DISNEY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY GOD WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT MY MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*Epilogue*~ 

Vegeta didn't speak for a few days; he stayed in the hotel room, and watched Mickey Mouse movies all day, with his new Mickey Mouse doll! And on the night table was a picture of Vegeta hugging Mickey Mouse the day Vegeta lost his will to hate Mickey and was taken in by the magic of Disney! And on the picture is written, **'To my Biggest fan Vegeta, thank you for believing in the magic of Disney, Love Mickey Mouse'**

(Vegeta then looks at the readers) "If you can't beat them join them."

All right that's it its all over! The Z gang Disney Adventure ended when Vegeta refused to go back to the magic kingdom! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS LAST CHAPTER SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ~*Pannygirl*~


End file.
